Łowy cz. 9
Perspektywa Marcusa Któż nie wie o Samuelu Koreckim, bohaterskim młodzianie za Zygmunta III, który ożeniony z Katarzyną córką Jeremiasza Mohyły, Hospodara Mołdawskiego, po wyzuciu tego ostatniego z panowania przez Turków, w imię pokrewieństwa i przyjaźni, naprzód ze szwagrami swymi Wiśniowieckim, Potockim i Przerębskim, a potem sam jeden, poszedł walczyć z Turkami, a po kilku świetnych zwycięstwach, dwakroć pojmany, skończył rycerskie życie męczeńską śmiercią w Carogrodzie? Jeszcze do niedawna pytanie to, zadane przez poete Syrokomliego, było czysto retoryczne. Dzisiaj mało kto pamięta o zażartych bojach Rzeczypospolitej i Turcji o Mołdawię. Czasem myślę, że jestem jedyny. Przeciągam się delikatnie, puszczając lejce mojego konia. Wierny druh jednak nie przestaje iść dalej unikając przy okazji lejów po minach i głębszych kałuży. Uśmiecham się do siebie, patrząc na zachmurzone niebo i wciągając zapach po deszczowego powietrza. Skoro zaczynam podróżować oczami wyobraźni do czasów Koreckiego, to patrol naprawdę musi mnie męczyć. Pogoda- koszmarna, burza naprawdę dała nam w kość. Pod względem moralnym, oczywiście, bo siedzenie parę godzin w deszczu i na wietrze, to nie jest nic miłego. Wzdycham, myśląc gdzie na rozkaz Ojca się znalazłem. W samym środku zadupia zadupiów, goniąc walczących o przegraną sprawę. Kazałem moim ludziom siedzieć w prowizorycznym obozie- niech schną i coś zjedzą, zasłużyli na to. Ja, jako dowódca sprawdze jeszcze najbliższą okolicę i do nich wrócę. W każdym razie taki mam plan. W pewnym momencie mój koń staje jak wryty, wpatrując się w las. Schylam się i głaszcze go za uchem. - Norman, coś nie tak?- pytam. Dzięki Bogu za mojego towarzysza, którego instynkt i zmysły są zdecydowanie lepsze niż moje. Koń, którego nazwałem na cześć dowodzącego armią USA w I wojnie w Zatoce, odskakuje, dzięki czemu obydwaj unikamy czerwonego pocisku. Szybko podnoszę lejce i krzyczę a mój towarzysz rusza w miejsce z którego zaatakował nas pocisk. Ja szybko sięgam po swoją broń, jednak nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Nagłe uderzenie w tył moich pleców jest tak silne, że zrzuca mnie z mojego towarzysza. Bez wątpienie zginąłbym, gdybym nie miał kombinezonu. Odwracam się i widzę, jak pocisk lata wokół mnie, niczym zwierze okrążające ofiarę. Zauważam jego niezwykłość- cały stworzony jest z krwi. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. - Szczury coś wyjątkowo chętnie ostatnio wychodza ze swoich nor.- mówię, chcąc sprowokować przeciwnika.- Krwawy Grzyb o ile się nie mylę? Doprawdy, wy wszyscy urawiliście się z bardzo specyficznego zakładu psychiatrycznego. Prowokacja działa i po chwili z krzaków wolnym krokiem wychodzi chłopak. Zielone oczy, czerwone włosy, ubiór typowego żebraka. Na rękach i nogach setki ran po cięciach a krew wylewająca się z nich lata wokół mojego oponenta. - Zasadzałem się na kogoś innego, ale ty tez możesz być.- mówi Bloodymushroom, po czym latający cały czas wokół mnie pocisk ponownie uderza. Jego siła wbija mnie centralnie w ziemię, jednak chroni mnie kostium. Choć i on ma swoje ograniczenia a ja nie wiem czy za jego plecami nie znajduje się jakaś większa gromadka. Nie mogę pozwolić mu się zatłuc. Gdy pocisk krwi ponownie nadlatuje, ja trzymam już w dłoniach pistolet plazmowy i strzelam. Stworzony z plazmy pocisk trafia idealnie, dezintegrując kulę krwi. Widze że mój wróg jest zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw, szybko więc oddaje strzał w jego stronę. Klnę, gdy widzę że unika. Otaczający Krwawego Grzyba potok posoki uderza we mnie z wielką siłą, ponownie wbijając mnie w ziemię. Strzelam w pociski (wręcz to mało powiedziane!) jednak mój przeciwnik naprawdę potrafi manipulować swoją krwią, bo nie mogę trafić. Wtedy właśnie do mnie dociera. To przeciez jego krew! - Masz mnie za jakiegoś miękkiego fi#ta, rodem z waszej dawnej wioski?!- krzyczę.- Atakujesz mnie czymś, z czym mam styczność codziennie! Widze wściekłość na twarzy mojego przeciwnika, widze również jak coraz więcej krwi wychodzi przez jego rany po to, by uderzyć we mnie. Nie docierają jednak i jest w tym zasługa mojego druha. Norman podbiega do Bloodiego i kopie go centralnie w klatkę piersiową. Krwawy Grzyb upada boleśnie na ziemię a wraz z nim jego posoka. Wstaję cały ubrudzony w jego krwi i podchodzę do swojego niedoszłego zabójcy. Bloody jest cały blady i widze po nim, że nie ma siły wstać. Co za kretyn, podobnie jak każdy z tych niedorozwojów z Ruchu Oporu. Pozbawił się zbyt dużej ilości krwi w zbyt ograniczonym czasie, nie sądziłem że pójdzie mi z nim tak łatwo. Uśmiecham się, wyciągam swoją szablę i pozbawiam członka RO głowy. Następnie nadziewam ja na swoje ostrze i wchodze na swojego wiernego rumaka. Grymas bólu i nienawiści nadal jest świetnie widoczny na twarzy mojego przeciwnika. Jeśli w tych krzakach czai się choć jeden członek Ruchu Oporu, niech lepiej dobrze się przyjrzy. To spotka każdego, kto spróbuje zagrozić dzięłu mojego Ojca. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Łowy